Grau
by Pheonix tamer
Summary: Schwarz and Weiss have finally put their differences aside and become one group known as "Grau" or gray, but when new members are recruited how will the former members of Schwarz react, and why do these "new members" seem so fimilair?
1. The rescue

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Weiss Kreuz...but I do own the premise of this story and made up characters! *smiles happily* ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Here, make this strap tighter," a male voice commanded and pulled on a leather strap which caused the frail female to groan in pain.  
  
"You're hurting her..." a female voice said calmly while staring at the youth.  
  
"She won't feel a thing in a minute" continued the male voice.  
  
"I hope this works...you realize what will happen if this doesn't," the female warned to the male clad in a white lab coat.  
  
"Oh I know, and it will trust me ...she has the power to do it, I don't doubt that," the male said casually as he strode over to a nearby electrical panel and pressed a large red button.  
  
"LET ME GO! I WON'T HELP YOU! " raged the fiery red haired pre-teen strapped to the large table.  
  
"Oh but that's where your mistaken," the male scientist mused as the table slowly rose to a vertical position causing the girl to slouch forward. Unbeknownst to the three, gold eyes watched with the scene with great interest and wonderment.  
  
"Don't make me do something I'll regret!" spat the girl, greeny brown eyes glowing with hate.  
  
"But that's what we want you to do.." the man chuckled.  
  
"Oh stop it Charles...you know what she is capable of already, do you really want this building leveled?" the female spat at the man who only smirked and continued to type away at the panel.  
  
"STOP IT!" the girl shrieked "I WON'T HELP YOU AND YOUR SICK MILITARY SCHEMES! I WON'T!" with the last word echoing from her pink lips the overhead lights started to flicker and a slight shaking erupted from the table to the rest of the building. Gold eyes quickly darted around the room, could this tiny female be the one causing this? The golden eyed figure sprinted to the nearby shadows for a closer look.  
  
"Now, now Angel, do you really want to bury yourself in ten tons of concrete over a little disagreement that could be solved by just giving in?" Charles mused as his female counterpart attached a few wires to the pre-teen known as Angel's head.  
  
"WHY ME? LET ME GO DAMNIT I CAN'T HELP YOU!"  
  
"Oh but you can my dear, or have you forgotten you have the power to level a city with a single thought?" the male voice droned. "You could be very useful." Level a building with a single thought...now, this was really getting interesting to the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Fuck you!" shot the red head as she struggled against the leather straps tightly wrapped around her wrists and torso. Attitude. The figured smirked, he liked that.  
  
"Ah ah, now what kind of language is that coming from a self proclaimed Catholic?" the female scientist asked coyly as she took hold of the pre- teen's cross necklace that hung loosely from her neck. Catholic, just like him, the figure leaned in for a closer look of the female, white hair glistening off of the overhead lights.  
  
"Language a whore like you would understand.." Angel said with a smirk as she lifted her head but quickly received a slap across her face for her disrespect. The white haired figured frowned.  
  
"Little Ingrate" the female spat "can't you see where trying to help you?"  
  
"By what? Tying me up, studying me, prodding me trying to figure out why I am this way? Destroying countries? Cities? Killing innocent people who go against you and your company, your rule?!" the shapely pre-teen raged as her eyes burned with spite, such hate that would make Satan himself tremble with fear, eyes that bore into your soul.  
  
"Step back Rita," warned Charles as he flipped a large switched which caused the green-eyed pre-teen to scream in pain. "Now...are you willing to co-operate with us Angel?" the male said as he turned the large switch to the "off" position.  
  
"I'd.... rather....burn ...in....hell!" wheezed the red head as she took a deep breath and panted.  
  
"Alright, you know we can keep this up all night if you want?" chuckled Rita as she flicked a strand of black hair out of her face just in time to receive a stomach-wrenching blow to the ribs.  
  
"What was...Rita?!" the man shot as he eyed the golden eyed figure in shock. "How did you get past security?!" screeched Charles as he stumbled backwards, falling over.  
  
"Starting wars is wrong, using innocent people to hurt others is wrong," the white haired figure said coldly as he started to untie the tiny female.  
  
"What do you think your doing? You can't take her!" shot the scientist at the tall teen that responded with silence and taking the young female in his arms and sprinting into the darkness.  
  
"SECURITY!" screamed the male scientist. Angel groggily looked up at her rescuer and smiled softly murmuring a small "thank you." The young man ignored the comment and raced out the building and into a nearby ally.  
  
It had been 6 years since that day. Six years since "he" saved her. Then he left without even a goodbye. The tall red haired teen stared up into the night sky. Green eyes glistening as the stars sparkled in the darkness. Oh how she longed to thank him, who knows what those scientists would have done to her. Hell, she was only 12 at the time it happened, she was frightened, as any pre-teen would be. So what if she had a "gift" as some might call it, there was no need for that type of treatment. She let out a sigh. She was a woman of 18 now, she could take care of herself, or so she hoped.  
  
"Oh Jei," the teen whispered into the night air, the only thing he left her with...a name. No address, a your welcome or an explanation why he had been there that night. All she had to go on was looks and a name. Well for the most part a name...he had to have aged within six years, heck he had only looked to have been about 14 at the time of her rescue. Besides that, people change their looks all the time, dye their hair, colour contacts...both of which weren't uncommon.  
  
"Where could you be? I've searched for so long...I just want to thank you," Angel said sadly as she played with her cross necklace and sat alone under a large willow tree and looked down upon the busy city she now called home.  
  
"I just hope...you haven't forgotten me because I haven't forgotten you."  
  
OO...what's gonna happen? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! REMEMBER THE FASTER THE REVIEWS...THE FASTER THE UPDATES! 


	2. Training day

Disclaimer: I own didly squat don't sue!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Ugh...your doing it wrong you idiot!" shot a short black haired pre-teen at the much taller orange haired teen.  
  
"No I'm not!" the orange haired teen shot back in a German accent.  
  
"Yes ...you...are, your suppose to go around the wall not over it!" the little black haired teen shot back at the German who easily jumped the 5 foot wall with ease.  
  
"NO...it doesn't matter, you just have to get by it Rose!"  
  
"The simulation specifically said around the wall and through the tunnel, not over the wall and around the tunnel!" the female named Rose raged eyes burning. The German blinked and stepped back knowing all to well what was going to happen next.  
  
"Rose, Rose, Rose...no need to start a raging inferno, I'll just do it again if it makes you happy?" the aqua-eyed teen said quickly trying to calm down the empath pyro.  
  
"You truly are a baka...now our time trail time will suck because I have a partner who can't follow instructions!" blazed the short black haired teen eyes glowing a fiery red.  
  
"It won't suck...it just won't be stellar, I mean we have a month to improve," the German said with a smile. "Plus I know you love spending time with me," he continued with an added wink.  
  
"Baka! How am I suppose to get chosen to go on a mission when I have a slow time in the street heat simulation?!" the small teen clenched her fists, veins looking as though they were about to burst. Just as the orange haired teen was about to speak a suited man walked through the large steel door.  
  
"Ahh...how is my telepath and empath pyro this morning?" the man said coyly while straightening his dark blue tie.  
  
"Well besides Rose being a total bit-OWW! ...couldn't be better sir," the German said quietly while rubbing his now tenderized shin.  
  
"That's great news...I have even better though Schuldich, I've chosen you to take on one of my bigger tasks...one that which involves working with other "talents" like yourself," the older man mused while looking out the training facilities window.  
  
"What?! But ...But...Mr.Takatori , we both know I'm..." the empath pryo was cut off.  
  
"Rose, Rose, Rose yes I know but Schuldich seems best fitted for this mission, plus your just a child of 13 still no? Plus Schuldich is 17 and a man at that," the suited man said smugly which caused the German to smile proudly. "Your training session is over Schuldich, you're working for me now, get your things," the man said as he left swiftly closing the door behind him.  
  
"This is totally unfair! We both know I'm better than you and listen to instructions!" shot Rose still angry from before.  
  
"I guess that's just the way the cookie crumbles sweetheart," smirked the orange haired teen. "Oh and don't miss me too much...see you on the flip side...babes," he continued whispering the last word into the pre-teens ear. Which of course caused the pyro's last button to be pushed and with that a faint smell of smoke filled the room and a small smile crept onto the girl's face.  
  
"...What's that smell?" the German asked sniffing the air to find the source of the smell. Rose just smirked and started walking towards the door. "Rose...is it hot in here or is it just.." the aqua eyed teen stopped mid sentence as he caught his reflection in a nearby glass window.  
  
"Rose! Holy shit!" yelled the orange haired teen as he smacked his hair until the mini blaze was out. This caused the girl to laugh hysterically at the sight of a now slightly singed orange haired German. "You bitch!" he yelled as he chased the 13-year-old out of the training facility.  
  
"Ah....those were the days.." a certain 23 year old German said to himself as he drove his sleek black convertible to the building he and his teammates were headed to for a meeting.  
  
"What days?" Nagi questioned typing furiously on his laptop in the back seat with a knife licking Farfarello to the right of him as Crawford looked to the German for his answer.  
  
"Nothing kiddo," mastermind replied as he continued to drive, passing by the old training facility.  
  
'Wonder where she is now...' he thought to himself. The last time he saw her was that day, when Takatori said he would become a member of Schwarz. After that he lost track. Sure, she trained for awhile more trying to get full control of her powers but after that, hell if he knew. Did he really care? Maybe...she was the only one who really talked to him at that place...even if it was just fighting. It was fun. He smiled to himself as he placed the car in the "parked" position. ' I wonder what's she's doing right now?' 


	3. The Death of a Friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Weiss Kruez, don't take me to court I am poor.  
  
A/N- Ok, it has come to my attention that I am not following proper time lines at all in my story or for that matter, staying in a character's character. Ok, yes if you haven't already guessed, is an AU story, and it doesn't follow the proper time line, making certain character's ages different. Also, since it is AU there could be times when a character is OOC. I will inform you all, I have not seen Weiss Kreuz before and know nothing about the series, I know of the characters and their background and the story line. That's it. Don't take a conniption if I don't get EVERYTHING right so take a chill pill. And no this is not a Mary-sue get real, and yes Weiss will appear don't worry, everything doesn't have to revolve around the "good guys". I'm just establishing a background with these first few chapters with the Schwarz members so you people can see the connection these "new members" have with them. OH and do you even realize how hard it is to come up with "talents" for new characters while trying to be original in the process? You try it and see how hard it is, then think of a creative idea of incorporating it into your story, then come and talk to me. ALSO, be freaking patient. You want me to ruin the story line and everything in one chapter? Honestly, so please take it easy with the flames and I would also like to say...if you don't like my fic why continue to read it and then take the time to bash it, like ok don't like it don't read upto here and don't review its easy as that...AND FINALLY, this is my first Weiss Kreuz fic please be kind. Thank you.... honestly you people are going to give ulcer and me.... ok on with chapter 3!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"So how did you do on the computer's test?"  
  
"Not to good...I was never good with computers sadly"  
  
"Oh maybe I could help you sometime"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
Two 13 year old spoke to each other as they walked down the Tokyo streets. One girl with long wavy brown coloured hair kicking a tin can the other a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, smiling at the girl happily. Both just coming home from a hard day at school.  
  
"Nagi-kun," the girl started with deep brown orbs gazing at into the boy's blue ones. "this is my stop," she finished quietly. The known as "Nagi-kun" stopped and stared at the female.  
  
"But Crystal...you live farther down I thought?" the brunet questioned, perplexed as to why there was a sudden change in the girl's mood.  
  
"I have to get home earlier so I can cook dinner...I'm taking a short cut!" the girl known as Crystal smiled.  
  
"Oh..." the blue eyed teen said blinking and staring at the cute, little female in front of him. "But, Crystal, this isn't really the nicest part of town and I'd feel better if I came with you," Nagi continued.  
  
"Nagi-kun, if my parents saw you walking me home then I'd be in trouble," she said with an added sigh. "They're very protective."  
  
"I understand," the Japanese boy said sadly, secretly wishing he could stay with his friend a little while longer. He enjoyed being with her, her company, for she was his only friend. He loved the way she always made him smile and he loved the way she laughed, it always brightened his day. But now, he had to leave her and wait until tomorrow to be happy again. He let out an audible sigh.  
  
"Aww, its ok Nagi, I'll see you tomorrow!" said the brunette happily while giving the boy a hug. Nagi blushed a deep shade of red and was in too much shock to return her gesture.  
  
"...ok" the blue eyed boy squeaked out, trying to regain his composure. "Bye!" squealed the brown-eyed girl as she skipped happily down a nearby ally and into the darkness.  
  
Nagi just sighed as he sat in waiting room of the large office building with his other teammates, waiting to be seen by their new "boss". 'Why did I let her take that short cut?' the blue eyed boy questioned himself staring at the screen of his laptop emotionless. 'I should have went with her, it wasn't safe and I knew that,' the talent known as prodigy continued.  
  
'What short cut? And what wasn't safe?' a painfully familiar voice rang through the teen's head.  
  
'Schuldich...it's none of your business, now what did I tell you about entering my head?' the brown haired teen shot angrily.  
  
'To do it whenever I want?' the German said coyly.  
  
'SCHULDICH! OUT NOW!' the teen shot eyes glaring at the orange haired man who smirked and flicked a strand of his locks out of his face.  
  
"Schudich...stop antagonizing Nagi," the Oracle said calmly while crossing his arms and re-adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Aww...Bradley, why do you always ruin my fun?" complained the aqua eyed German while a slight pout crept onto his face.  
  
"Because your so called "fun" usually means trouble for me or the rest of the team, now why don't you do something constructive like reading a magazine and shut up," the American said slightly annoyed with the waiting he had to endure to see his new "boss", and the German's antics wasn't helping the situation.  
  
"How about no Bradley, why read when they have a t.v right here?" Schuldich said as he rose from his seat next to Farfarello and turned on the television to a local news cast. Unbeknownst to the three blue eyes rose from his computer screen to hear the words from the anchors mouth "missing person."  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"In local news today, a young girl's body was found in an alleyway near Tokyo highschool this night, police say that the female was a student at the high school. Officials are still trying to I.D the body, they are not releasing the cause of the death of yet, but they have told eyewitness news that the girl was about 13 years old with brown hair and brown eyes. More updates on the investigation at the 11 o'clock news," the anchor said calmly as blue eyes stared in utter shock at the television.  
  
"Crystal..." the boy whispered as his body began to slightly shake. Could it be her? Could that body be the body of his best friend? He hadn't heard from her in 5 days and the last he saw of her was when she took that short cut. He had asked his computer teacher if he had heard any news from his beloved friend, but the teacher was just as clueless as he was. Nagi winced as a searing pain ripped through his chest. It couldn't be. Crystal couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. He wouldn't let that happen. Clear liquid slowly flowed down the youth's cheeks. How could he let this happen? It was his entire fault. He could have stopped her, he could have went with her. He could have prevented this...but he didn't. The brunet soon began to weep bitterly for his only friend who had apparently parished all over a silly meal. The blue eyed teen coughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't let the other orphans see him like this they'd be sure to make fun of him even more than before.  
  
"Nagi.." a voice called. The boy just stared. "Nagi..." the cold voice said again, still not gaining a response from the teen.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Yo kid!" shot the German slightly shaking the blue eyed teen out of his trance. "Brad's been calling you for 2 minutes...he ain't happy." The brunet blushed in embarrassment; he hated to disappoint Crawford. "Are you ok?" the orange haired man continued giving the teen a questioning look.  
  
"Y-Yes," Nagi answered quickly while shutting his laptop.  
  
"Something disturbs his soul," an Irish accented voice said from the corner of the room.  
  
"Disturbs his soul or not Farf, Brad's pissed and he said to get our asses in the meeting room now," the aqua-eyed man said while leaving Nagi and Farfarello alone. Nagi quickly grabbed his laptop and was about to open the meeting room door Schuldich disappeared into when a cold hand grabbed his small wrist.  
  
"...Blood stained soul," The Irishman said coolly while looking the blue eyed teen in the eye.  
  
"...you wouldn't understand," Nagi said quietly as he removed his wrist from the white haired man's grasp and entered the meeting room where his fellow comrades were.  
  
OK chapter 3 is done! Finally, and I'm all ready for your flames! Oh and remember all flames will be used to burn Bradley's Armani (sp? Ah hell who cares) suits. Thank you! ^_^ 


	4. To Be the Best

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Weiss Kreuz only my own characters...yay for me! And double yay for the creators of Weiss Kreuz.

A.N- just a note, I ended up buying the whole Weiss series of dvd's at Anime North! (Thank you daddy! ) so I have now seen the whole series and know a hell of a lot! But I'm still not changing anything in this story so live with it people. Also, these past 4 chapters added background to how these "newest members" know the Schwartz guys. Just thought I'd tell you.

Chapter 4- To Be the Best

"Bradley, this is our new next door neighbour's daughter, her father works with yours," the tall woman said to her 10 year old boy beside her. The boy looked at the small blacked haired female in front of him with a sneer. "Say hello."

"....hello," the dark haired boy said while fixing his dark glasses.

"'ello," replied the girl with a smile. "My 'ames Waven....Waven Hawt."

The boy cocked a brow. "Waven?" he questioned, skeptical of the girl's pronunciation.

"Wrrrrwrrrrr," the girl tried to say. "Sowwy I'm not vewwy dood at my 'R's'."

"Hn, so Raven is it? Raven Hart?" the boy known as Bradley questioned again. The girl nodded and smiled happily.

"Why don't you two go play?" the woman said as she nudged the dark haired boy towards Raven.

"Mother..." the brown eyed boy said in annoyance.

"Bradley Crawford, you do as your told!" the woman identified as the mother figure in the family shot at the boy. The small girl giggled, pale blue eyes lighting up with glee, which caused her receive a icy glare from the brunet.

"Fine...this way," the boy said as he walked away from the small dark haired girl.

"Wait Bwadwy!" cried the blue eyed girl while running after the boy as fast as her little legs could carry her. The two walked in silence, Raven looking around happily, Bradley with a look of annoyance until the boy stopped in front of a large building.

"Bwadwy, wat dis?"

"Training facility...this way."

"B-but b-but,"

"Shut up and follow me," the dark haired boy said while grabbing the small girl and dragging her into the building. Raven looked around at the large rom. A ring was at the centre with suspended bags on the outside.

"Bwad, dis a boxin' awena," the girl said blue eyes looking up at the older boy with a certain innocence that comes along with youth.

"Yes it is..." the boy answered. "I'm here to train."

"B-but I thought you donna show me awound, and pway wit me," the five year old said with a slight pout the kind that made any adult wanna give in right away, but not the stone cold Bradley Crawford.

"I showed you where the training facility is, isn't that enough?" the ten year old snapped back taking off his shirt to reveal his toned small frame. Raven looked up with a frown. "Go sit down over there..." Brad continued pointing to the bench outside the ring.

"Fine..." the girl said with a sigh and took a seat on the bench, but not before sticking out her tongue to the boy when he turned his back. The dark haired boy smirked, put on a pair of nearby gloves and stalked over to one of the suspended bags and began punching away. The blue eyed teen sat in silence staring at her surroundings, then her eyes slowly drifted back to the now sweating ten year old by the bag.

"Done yet?"

No response.

"You all sweaty..." the girl looked at the boy who ignored the comments. "But your dood at puntin." the boy stopped and looked over at Raven between punches.

"Do you shut up?" the dark haired boy said between breaths. The blue eyed teen giggled as she continued to watch the boy who continued his fury of punches.

"Nope...but betuz you ast, otay!" chirped the dark haired girl cutely.

"Do you understand Crawford?" a stern voice broke the Oracle's concentration.

"Pardon me sir, could you please repeat that, my mind was...somewhere else," Crawford said smoothly trying to regain his focus only to hear a snicker from the opposite side of the room.

_'Day dreaming again Bradley_?' a familiar voice rang out through the dark haired man's head.

_'Schuldich shut up and get out of my gawd damn head before I beat the shit out of you,' _threatened Brad while re-adjusting his tie.

_'Don't make me go into your thoughts Bradley bear, somethings bothering youuuuuu,' _the German said in a annoying tone.

_'OUT NOW AND LISTEN GAWD DAMMIT!' _screamed the Oracle as he glared at the orange haired man who chuckled lightly and looked through the file he was given. Schuldich was the only one out of the team that could push his buttons like this. The other two caused him stress too, but not as bad as Schuldich, no, Schuldich was a different story all in himself, one of which Crawford didn't give a flying fuck about. Crawford sighed and tried to listen to the man in front of him once again.

Now Bradley Crawford wasn't the type to drift off into his own little world, especially when it came to business but this guy was boring, frankly he was very boring and Crawford hated wasting any time especially when he could be doing something else more constructive. The brown eyed man blinked a few times to regain his focus and flipped through some of the file pages he was given, until...

"That was weak.." a dark haired girl, aged to about 10 said while crossing her arms at the side of a large ring.

"I'd like to see you do better Raven," shot the brown eyed teen landing another punch on suspended bag.

"You'll never be the best if you don't practice more with your left hook, it needs work Bradley," the small girl reasoned with a smirk.

"What do you know, your not a boxer," the teen growled as he spat a wad of saliva to the side of the ring.

"Oh that's attractive...and to answer you question, I'm your manager remember?"

"Self proclaimed...I never hired you."

"Like I said before Brad, you'll never make it if you don't have someone to push you and get you on fight lists, so you wanna be the best? Your stuck with me," the blue eyed girl said with a shrug as she watched the teen swing away again in a fit of fury then stop suddenly. Raven gave a questioning look.

"What's up? Why you stop?" she asked. The dark haired teen panted and shook his head.

"Nothing," the teen said blinking a few times.

"Liar..." the brown eyed teen growled and glared at the blue eyed girl.

"Shut up," shot the dark haired teen.

"You had another one of your "visions" didn't you?" chuckled the small girl while crossing her arms.

"What do you care?" shot the muscular teen as he took a sip of his water bottle.

"What was it this time? You winning the heavy weight championship?" Bradley glared and spit out a mouth full of water and walked back over to the bag.

"Like I said, won't happen until you fix that left hook...but in any case," the girl continued while taking out a stop watch. "One minute of flurries, on your mark....get set.......GO!" The dark haired teen with his speed and strength started attacking the large bag at an incredible speed, faster then before. Raven smirked.

"Come on Brad you can go faster then that," the girl joked as she looked at the watch. "You can do it!"

"Come on Bradley bear, why such a long face? This could be fun," joked a certain orange haired man while patting the Oracle on the back.

"This is important Schuldich, fun should be the last thing you are thinking about," Nagi said while typing on his laptop all this new information he had just be given. Brad frowned he had did it again. He had day dreamed. Bradley Crawford never day dreams! The dark haired man rubbed his temples and stared at the papers in front of him.

"See Schuldich look what you did, you upset Crawford your lucky our boss stepped out of the room for a minute or Crawford would surely kick your ass," the blue eyed Prodigy said in a monotone voice.

"Awww poor Bradley-kun, what's the matter another vision?" smirked Mastermind as he leaned on the table.

"Shut up Schuldich and for crying out loud Farfarello get away from the light socket!" shot the brown eyed leader of Schwartz.

"But electrocution hurts God," reasoned the white haired man with a knife in his hand trying to shove the metal object in a nearby socket.

"It also leaves stains on rugs! Now get your Irish ass over here and sit down," the dark haired man said in annoyance as he started to feel lightheaded again.

"Ouch..." whispered the dark haired teen as she watched on in sadness as her best friend was getting beaten to a bloody pulp. The crowd cheered as the now 20 year old Bradley Crawford received another punch to the face causing him to stumble back a bit.

"COME ON BRAD! WAKE UP HE'S ONLY USING RIGHT HOOKS!" yelled the blue eyed teen from the front row of the stadium. The crowd continued to cheer and cheer, it was round 5 and Brad was losing right from the start. This puzzled the teen, Bradley had never lost. Something wasn't right. His record was 10-2-0 and this was a push over. Raven watched on sadly, something was bothering him or he was doing this on purpose.

After four more of torment and suffering Brad finally collapsed to the floor for a count out. The crowd let out a loud cheer and Raven picked up the tattered and torn body of her friend and left the arena with a sad face and bruised ego. He was the best. Brad wasn't suppose to lose. What happened to him? Raven sat the dark haired teen on the bench in the locker room and gave him a look that sad, spill now or I will beat it out of you. The brown eyed teen took of his gloves and put an ice pack to his bruised face.

"What are you looking at?" Brad shot angrily at the small teen.

"A loser....what the hell happened out there?! He was a push over compared to you!" yelled the dark haired girl while standing up in a huff.

"You wouldn't understand..." the brown eyed teen said removing the ice pack and moving his jaw to make sure it functioned the same way it was suppose to.

"I wouldn't understand? I'm your manager for crying out loud! What do u mean I wouldn't understand?!" the blue eyed teen raged.

"I SAID YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND OKAY? NOW BACK OFF U ANNOYING LITTLE SHIT," raged the older man as he threw his gloves into his bag.

"Is that the way you treat all your friends and managers or am I just a special case?" questioned the teen sarcastically while crossing her arms. Brad stood and walked over to the girl with fire in his brown eyes.

"Get out now."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will throw you out."

"You don't have the guts."

"Try me, ever since you came here as a child you have been nothing but riding my ass about being the best and on top of that you are annoying as fuck!"

"FINE then, see if I ever come to see you box ever again! Bradley it's over between us, u asshole! I'm just trying to help you," cried the dark haired teen, blue eyes watering slightly.

"I don't need your help or anyone elses Raven, now get out," the dark haired man said as he took the tape of his wrists. With that said, a single tear escaped the teen's pale blue eyes, knowing all to well that she had indeed lost her childhood friend forever.

"What do you think Bradley? They hot or what?" joked the German as he glanced at the pictures of the females in the file.

"Schuldich, that's very inappropriate," lectured the brown haired teen as he glanced at a few photo graphs, none really clear but they were pictures none the less.

"Whatever, what do you think Farfie, they are slammable right?" the orange haired man said with a smirk looking over at the Irishman who was carving random words and pictures into his barely recognizable file.

"Baka," muttered Crawford as he took the file from the telepath's hands and glanced at the blurry images.

"This is all the photos we could get of them, they are assassins like you all, very hard to get a decent shot of them," explained an older gentleman as he looked out the large window of the office room all the members were stationed. "Your other partners, Weiss, already know about them, they stopped by earlier for their files."

"Weiss kitty's, who'da thunk we'd be one team one day, eh Crawford?" Mastermind said aloud while putting his boots on the large table.

"Schuldich put your feet down and yes it is ironic," the Oracle answered while fixing his glasses.

"Excuse me, sir," the brown haired teen said quietly while staring at the suited man by the window.

"Yes Nagi?" the older man turned smiling.

"Why is there no picture of this one? On page 9? The shape shifter?" questioned the blue eyed teen while looking at the female's stats.

"Simple Prodigy, you never know the real appearance of a shape shifter...now do you?" the man answered back with a smirk.

"No, I suppose not, but how are we suppose to know if it's her or not?" the youngest member of Schwarz asked.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing..." the pale Irishman said quietly as he let his knife along the wooden table.

"Whatever," the German said as he lit a cigarette and blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"Well Nagi, you will just have to guess now won't you?" the old man said chuckling to himself.

"Or get Bradley-kun to do this freaky precog shit," the orange haired man added as he looked to the dark haired man for a reaction, but got none. "Bradley bear?"

Silence.

"....Crawford?" the brunet teen said with a questioning look to his leader. Bradley Crawford was in a daze. Staring blankly at the paper in front of him. The one without the photo. The dark haired Oracle gripped his head in pain. It was another premonition.

Images flashed through the precog's head faster then he could recognize. One was he was sure a bird, a dark bird, another a shiny stone that reflected light, a halo of light and lastly a red rose. The precog shook his head. What did these mean? And why did the bird seem so familiar to him? Bradley shook away the premonition and snapped back into reality as he realized his German counterpart was inches from his face.

"Get. the. fuck. away," the dark haired man said calmly while pushing the telepath away from him.

"Jeez Bradley-kun, I'm just trying to be caring for once...what is the matter of fearless leader, you have been out of it ever since we got here?" questioned the orange haired man with a smirk.

"It's none of your damn business," replied the brown eyed man as he rose from his seat grabbing the file in one hand. "Thank you sir, this information is much appreciated," the Oracle said while motioning to his fellow teammates to follow suit. Nagi, Farfarello and Schuldich nodded and walked towards the door as the old man turned to say goodbye.

"Thank you Crawford and boys," the older suited gentleman said with a smile as the members of Schwartz turned to leave. "Oh and gentleman....take care, and find them as soon as you can...."

"Will do sir," Crawford said with a nod.

"Because they are your newest members."

DONE! HA! ....well what you think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Flame? Review lemme know! Please?...I'M BEGGING! Ja ne.


End file.
